i think i fell in love with you
by Natarle
Summary: songfic.. ranma can't sleep.. [i wonder why?]


**»** Hello again! I was kinda listening to sentimental music (again) and guess what? Yeah, another fic for everyone! Oh, thanks for those who reviewed for my other stories. Hope you like this one too. Anyway, R&R. Many thanks! **(",)**

A/N: **Bold **words are lyrics of the song. This is written in our hero's POV.

**I THINK I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU**

Damn! I hate nights like these. Why the hell can't I sleep? _Akane._ NANI? No way. She's definitely not the reason why I can't sleep. Maybe the sandman's just mad at me. Why? Don't ask me.

_The sandman's not the one who's mad at you. _Then who? Who are you anyway?

_I'm the small and simple part of your brain that you rarely use._

Oh great. I'm talking to me. So…um… me… whatever… I cannot understand what you are trying to tell me.

_Akane._

Oh, now you're the tomboy.

_Baka. She's mad at you again isn't she?_

Well, yeah. What if she is? It's not like I care or… anything.

_Could've fooled me, if I wasn't you._

Huh? What in the damn world are you talkin' about? If you're tryin' to tell me I care for the clumsy tomboy then, hell, you are so wrong.

_You sure? You're eyes say otherwise._

How'd you see my eyes? You're inside my brain, for heaven's sake! Just shut up. I can't sleep when you're not talkin', how much more if you are? Damn. Leave me alone.

_Ok… But I tell you…_

GO!

Damn voice. Damn sandman. Damn Akane. Huh? Where'd that come from? Ok, so maybe she's kinda one reason I couldn't sleep. Something's just bothering me. Better go and check up on her.

I stand up from my futon and started, very slowly and carefully, to go over my fiancée's room. I soundlessly open her door and took a peek inside. Thank Kami she's asleep, and quite soundly too. Geez, this girl sleeps like a log. I leisurely kneel beside her bed and stare at her. That surprised me too. I don't stare at Akane. She'll kill me. Ok, that sounds like I wanna stare at her but afraid that if I do, and she catches me, she'll knock me onto hammerspace shouting 'hentai' or somethin' like that. Whew! Long sentence.

So I do wanna stare at her. She's kinda cute, you know. Well, when she's not hittin' me or somethin' like that.

…

Ok. Ok. So maybe she's cute. Always cute. I could stare at her all day. If she won't pound me.

That's what she always does when she thinks I'm thinkin' or doin' something hentai. That's why I can't tell her anythin', or do anythin' 'bout what I feel. Whoa. Wait right there. Feelings! I am not thinkin' straight anymore. How could I possibly have any feelings for this tomboy?

So she's cute, what's that gotta do with my feelings? She's just cute… and kind, helpful, sweet, caring, thoughtful, understanding… I don't like where my mind's leadin' me right now.

_**What would you do if I told you that**_

_**All that I do's think of what we had**_

_**What would you do if I'm not the friend I used to be**_

_**Well, at least, not to me**_

I bring my hand up to gently touch her cheek. She's so peaceful like this, so unlike the violent tomboy by day. But then again, she's not always violent. She could be so gentle sometimes. Just like when she mends my wounds after a fight. Her touch was always gentle, so careful not to hurt me. Then her face would simply be filled with concentration and, to my wishful thinking, worry. Just like how I worry for her when she's in trouble.

Yeah. I worry 'bout her. "You hear that Akane? I worry 'bout you." She stirs and I begin to panic. I forgot all about my hand on her cheek and unconsciously my thumb strokes her cheek 'till she's fully asleep again. Wow. I got Akane to calm down. That was something new.

So what if I worry 'bout her? I guess it's only natural if she's your fiancée. I mean I gotta protect her. And somehow, knowing that she's in danger, saving her and keepin' her safe has been second nature to me. It's kinda a reflex action. All the trouble that's been comin' were mostly my fault… no… it was pop's fault. Anyway, she wouldn't be in trouble if those demons, demi-gods, vengeful spirits, heck, even normal people (or are they?), come to get me. That's why I protect her. Besides the fact that I can't live by knowing she's hurt 'cause of me.

_**'Cause I can't get over all the times you stay**_

_**Get crazy, jealous every time you're away**_

_**Now I'm someone different from the one you knew**_

_**Had nothing to feel for you, to feel for you**_

Now I stare at her, lightly caressing her cheek. She's peaceful when she sleeps. Maybe if she's always like this, I mean peaceful, we wouldn't fight all the time… provided I refrain from chewing on my foot. I admit, I start most of the fights by insulting her or somethin'. But I swear, I don't mean them… 'cept when it's 'bout her cooking. "I don't mean any of the insults I throw at you. And I don't mean to hurt you, honest. It's just that…"

I don't know what I'm doing anymore. Maybe it's just the time of night…. er… morning… whatever. Or maybe it's just the sight of Akane. Just like I said, I could stare at her forever.

Sigh.

_**What do I do**_

_**I keep calling out your name**_

_**What do I do**_

_**I got no one else to blame**_

_**What do I do**_

_**Every time I hold your hand, it's not the same**_

_**What do I do**_

_**I think I fell in love with you**_

Thinkin' back to all the times we've been together, I can't exactly tell how I came to l-like you. "Yeah. I like you. Very much so, I might add." I know I admired her. Her carefree personality, determined spirit, strong will, selflessness. She's not just any other girl in the neighborhood. She's one of a kind. I mean, who could be such a violent tomboy but a sweet and caring girl at the same time? She'd get mad at me one minute, then she'd be there to help me on the next.

Sigh. The things this girl could do to me. She could make me frustrated, angry, sad, humiliated, scared, relived, happy, excited, fulfilled, and so on, if not in a day, maybe in a week. Yeah. She makes my mind go haywire sometimes. Like when she's angry at me for saying something stupid then next thing I know, she's already cryin'. That's when I don't know what to do anymore. I get scared with a cryin' Akane. I know I caused those tears. I get scared that she might not talk to me anymore, that she'd stay mad at me.

Now where would you see Ranma Saotome afraid? It's only with her that I experience new things, new feelings.

New feelings huh?

_**What can I do, what can I say**_

_**Everything keeps changing every night, every day**_

_**Every word so diff'rent, every touch so real**_

_**Every glance and every look reveals the way I feel**_

Yeah. "Only with you, Akane, could I feel new things. Only with you."

Sigh. Wait. That wasn't me. Did Akane sigh? Could she be dreaming? Wish she was dreaming of me.

"Ranma."

Wha-? She is! Oh happy day… er… night… who cares. All I care about is that she is dreamin' 'bout me. Wait. Could it be a good dream. 'Cause she could be beating me up even in her dreams.

"Where are you? Ranma?"

Ok. Is that good or bad? She starts to whimper and I, again, begin to panic. I really don't know what to do. I bring my other hand up and took hers.

"Sshhh… I'm here." Where'd that come from? But I sure am happy that came out 'cause she's starting to calm down. I squeezed her hand, just to reassure her I'm here. "'S ok. I'm here. I won't leave you." I love you.

Her eyes suddenly flutter open. I didn't say that aloud, did I?

_**No, it's never ever gonna be the same**_

_**When we hug for warmth from the cold of the rain**_

_**Yet I'm not gonna move on, not gonna change**_

_**Though I find it hard to say, baby**_

"Ranma? Wha- You? What're you doing here?" Nope, I didn't.

"Iwasjustcheckin'ifyou'reok." Oh, great answer. See if she understands.

"What made you think I wasn't ok?" She heard that? She heard and understood that? Wow. Maybe she's still sleepy. "Ranma! I'm talking to you? You're zoning out on me. What made you think I wasn't ok? It's two in the morning, have you slept already?"

There's that worried expression again. "I couldn't sleep so I just had the urge to check up on you."

"You haven't slept yet?"

"Well, I was worried 'cause you were mad at me for…"

"Ranma."

When will this girl learn to listen? "No let me explain. I'm sorry. I was…"

"Ranma. It's ok. I'm not mad anymore."

She's not? "You're not?"

She smiled at me, a sign that she's really not mad at me anymore. "No, not anymore."

I give her my own smile. I'm really thankful that she's not mad any longer.

_**What do I do**_

_**I keep calling out your name**_

_**What do I do**_

_**I got no one else to blame**_

_**What do I do**_

_**Every time I hold your hand, it's not the same**_

_**What do I do**_

_**I think I fell in love with you**_

"Thanks. That you're not mad anymore. I was really worried that you still are, and that you might not talk to me anymore, then I'd…" Oh crap. I said too much. I hope she didn't get what I just said.

"So you do care?" She did. Sigh. I guess it's time to tell her.

"Yeah. I do… care. I have, since… I don't know. Just that I do. And honestly, I… I like you."

Her eyes widened. Shock? She really didn't know, did she? Dense. That's what she is. Or maybe I just denied it all too much. Suddenly, I couldn't think straight, or breathe for that matter. Akane flung her arms around me and caused me to lose my balance and topple, bringing her along with me. Oh dear Kami, she's cryin' again?

I hugged her tight then backed away to look at her face, though my hands stayed over her waist. "A…Akane? Oh, don't cry. Look, I just…"

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Ranma." Huh? Am I hearing things right? "Thank you." Yep. I heard right.

"Why? What d'you mean?

"I'm just happy that you like me too."

Too? Too! Does she mean? "You mean you…that you…?"

"Hai." I hugged her once again. She just made me extremely happy. Now this isn't like she's telling me she loves me and me telling her I do, though I really do, but somehow, knowing that she likes me makes my heart flutter.

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**I'm fallin' more for you**_

_**Baby, please tell me...**_

"Better get you back to bed. It's late… early… whatever. But you better go back to sleep."

"You too. Oh, I forgot you haven't slept yet. But you go get one. We still have school tomorrow."

I tuck her back to bed. "You know, you look like an angel when you're asleep. You're beautiful." Even in the darkness, I swear, I could see her blush. Now I'm blushing as well, but I don't care, not anymore. I could freely express myself to this girl now. "Now go back to sleep. Sweet dreams."

Her eyes close and she murmur, "Sweet dreams." I kiss her forehead and I turn to leave her room.

Before I close the door, I turn and smile at her. "Oh, and Akane… I love you."

She threw me the biggest smile I have seen yet. "I love you too."

_**What do I do**_

_**I keep calling out your name**_

_**What do I do**_

_**I got no one else to blame**_

_**What do I do**_

_**Every time I hold your hand, it's not the same**_

_**What do I do**_

_**I think I fell in love with you**_

Trudging back to the room pops an' me shared, I couldn't help but smile. I've fully expressed my feelings for Akane. Finally. And she feels the same. I feel lightheaded. Now I'm certain I could sleep.


End file.
